The White Room
by Pandagirl09
Summary: This story takes my OC, Phoenix, and puts her in a whole new adventure with the Tenth Doctor and Rose. It takes place during actual episodes but has a whole new spin on them since Phoenix has found herself in a predicament, that one could say is very interesting and sheds light on how the Doctor thinks.


It was a dark night in London and Phoenix was on a high school field trip. She was a freshman. She also was a nerd, geek, or dork, whatever you call those people, but she didn't look like it. She knew a lot of fantasy and science fiction related books, movies, and TV shows. Her cultures honor class saved up and raised enough money to visit the fabulous city of London but that story doesn't matter now or ever. This story starts in a hotel room, room 207. It all started in Phoenix's and Belle's room. Belle was also a big fan and nerd of everything and anything science fiction and fantasy. Belle was a fan of a show called Doctor who and she wanted to re-watch the 2005 series since she was in London. As she opened her laptop and logged on to Netflix she started to hum the opening theme song. She started up the first episode and Phoenix got up and pulled up a chair to where she was watching the show at her desk because she really didn't have anything to do and she was interested in finding out what the show was like. It took a few episodes but then she started to like it. She was intrigued by the show it expanded her mind and imagination to more possibilities in the world.

Belle and Phoenix stayed up all night. It was two o'clock in the morning when they stopped watching Doctor Who. They left off at the second season after episode two where Rose and the Doctor travel to New Earth and visited a hospital where the nurses were cats and they experimented on people. An episode filled with things that any normal person would think is crazy. At two o'clock Belle and Phoenix went to bed, Belle by the door and Phoenix by the big window. As Belle was sound asleep Phoenix was tossing and turning because she had wished that she could go on adventures maybe not with the Doctor but any adventure. She was still in her day clothes because she was just to lazy to get out of them. As she was thinking a loud crash could be heard some where far in the distance. It wasn't the sound of two cars crashing but it didn't sound like a plane crash either. Like what anyone else would do, she ran to her window. Phoenix looked out into the night sky and saw nothing in the sky. Far in the distance, in the middle of the city, she did see a mangled aircraft in one of the streets. She couldn't make out what kind it was but it was one she had never seen before. As she was trying to get a better look she put her hands on the window sill and leaned out the window a little. It turned out though that looking out the window wouldn't help her get a better view.

As Phoenix headed back toward the TV to see if the news could give some insight to the crash something caught her eye. Something blue and close to the hotel. She looked out her window again and she saw a police box. Phoenix though nothing of it until she realized that police boxes aren't used anymore in London. An overwhelming amount of excitement filled Phoenix. In a way Phoenix was still a child and not in the sense that she had the education of a child but the curiosity and amazement of a child. She tipped toed out of the room not to wake up Belle and wondered why she hadn't woken up. As she started to turn the door knob she decided to take the stairs since she knew everyone else in the hotel would be swarming the elevators to see if they could see what had happened. She opened the door and surprisingly she didn't hear or see anyone. No one was walking around and no one was screaming at the sound of a crash. Phoenix was curious at it all but excitement filled inside of her again and she ran down the stairs at the end of the hall. Phoenix ran across the lobby of the hotel and the manager was asleep with his legs on the desk and everything. She ran out the door and as she looked down the street she saw the police box and she knew she was crazy thinking it could be the TARDIS but something caught her eye again. Next to the hotel doors there was a green glowing orb and it defiantly didn't look like any rock that would be found on Earth. Phoenix bend down and picked up the orb. As she looked at it in her hands two people started running towards her. She started to laugh because she knew exactly who those people were. They were indeed Rose Tyler and The Doctor.

The Doctor shouted with the biggest smile on his face "Hey, can we just take a look at what you got there?"

Phoenix smiled and shouted back "Sure!"

The Doctor looked at Rose with an extremely confused looked and as did she. They were both so confused because they had thought that the invisible gas that the Ceptains had deployed made every human fall asleep in the London area. No one should be awake.

Phoenix met the Doctor and Rose in the middle of the street. She was about to hand the orb to the Doctor but the Ceptains were already down the other side of the street. They were silent even with all their armor. Not even their marching made a sound. No one heard them coming. A Ceptain fired at Phoenix and hit his mark. She fell with the orb still in her hand.

The Doctor caught Phoenix as she fell to the ground. She was in and out of conciseness as he whispered to her "No, this never should have happened. It's so very unlikely that this occurred. I'm sorry, so very sorry."

As Phoenix was lying almost dead in the Doctor's arms she still held the orb and still heard the doctor even when she exhaled for the last time. The Doctor knew she was gone. He took the orb out of her hand and placed it in one of his coat pockets. He then gently placed Phoenix's body on the ground and stood up and shouted at the Ceptains "Go! Run! We have the orb and you shot down an innocent girl. You have lost your honor and if one thing is certain it is that Ceptains put their honor above all else. Come and face me another day and let us grieve. You will listen to me if you still cherish your honor."

The Ceptain leader responded with "We still put our honor above all else. We will listen to your words but not because you said them but because it is most honorable to strike down the enemy at his height of power. Retreat!" The Ceptains then were sent up to their spaceships and as they left the gasses affects had worn off.

Rose stood in the background with her hand to her mouth in complete sadness and sympathy. A lady ran out of the hotel and called an ambulance and the Doctor knelt down again with tears in his eyes. He didn't even know her name. The EMT arrived and picked up Phoenix's body and laid it on the stretcher. They placed a blanket on the deceased and folded up the legs of the stretcher and put her into the ambulance. Rose hugged the Doctor and started to cry and he hugged her back.

"Hello. Hello. Where am I?" said a girls voice as clear as anyone else's. The Doctor gave a confused look and asked Rose if she had heard something. Rose shook her head and wiped her tears. "Hello. Where am I? Why is this room so white?" said the voice again. The Doctor let go of Rose and ran toward where the sound seemed to be coming from, behind him. The only place behind him that wasn't street was an alley way. So he ran into the alley. The Doctor saw nothing and no one.

"Hello. Anyone? Can anyone tell me where I am and why on earth it is so white?" said the voice once again. The Doctor thought to himself where on earth could the sound be coming from. "Me!" said the voice "I'm making a sound. Well I'm talking but that's still a noise."

The Doctor stood frozen with confusion and instead of asking out loud "Can you hear me?" he said it in his head. The voice said again "Yes, I can hear you. Where am I? What's going on? Last thing I can remember was that I was on the street and I was going to hand a weird orb to a man that looked like the doctor."

The Doctor said again in his head but not on purpose "Oh come on stop playing with my mind and show yourself."

Phoenix stood up in the white room and said "I'm not playing with anyone and I would show myself if I wasn't in a white room with no doors or windows expect for one wall that seems to be playing a movie or something"

Now the Doctor was almost spooked at those words. He said once again in his head "OK, fine I will play your little game and I will just ignore you." The Doctor walked out of the alley way excepting someone to follow him out but no one did. He walked up to the ambulance with the doors open still and he watched as an EMT recorded the time of death. The EMT pulled down the blanket so he could see the face then he pulled it back up. The voice screamed a little and started to cry but the Doctor could make out the words it was trying to say "That's me." The Doctor put his hand to his forehead and asked in his mind "Who am I speaking to?" The voice answered back "I'm...my name...is Phoenix." He then asked out loud to the EMT "What is the deceased name?"

The EMT responded back "I'm not supposed to give this information out but her name was Phoenix. Are you family or friend?"

The Doctor said "Yes, I am a friend."

The Doctor took a step back as the ambulance pulled away. At that moment the Doctor knew what had happened he couldn't believe it but the legend was true about the orb. The legend about the orb told that it would in the time of death of its holder his or hers consciousness and mental being would be transferred and would co-exist in the closet being to the holder and that holder happened to be the doctor. He said in his head to Phoenix "Don't worry. Just rest and everything will be fine when you wake up."

Phoenix sat down and said with tears down her face "One question and that's it. Just one. I'm I dead?"

The Doctor put his head down and said "I'm afraid so."

Phoenix put her head on her knees and cried herself asleep and the Doctor heard every tear fall upon her face.

The Doctor walked to Rose and said "Come on we should go now that we have the orb." Rose turned around and looked at him and asked "Did you find the noise that you heard?" The Doctor looked up and rubbed the back of his head and said "No, I believe I didn't. Maybe I need some sleep myself."

Rose and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS. He walked up to the panel of the TARDIS and Rose slowly closed the doors. He smiled at her with a smirked and asked "Where do you want to go? We've been to New Earth, the past on Earth, and your soon to be future. What's next?"

Rose responded "I just don't know. I just can't think when that just happened… Why don't you choose?"

The Doctor said back with a small smile "Well I guess than we'll go to somewhere different and not on Earth entirely."

Rose felt something wrong with the Doctor. Usually he would at least sit down and think. A girl just died and he was just ready to go on the next adventure. This wasn't like him. She was thinking maybe he just hit his breaking point or maybe he just didn't want to seem upset which would upset her or maybe he wanted to move on, but whatever was happening it wasn't like him. The Doctor as he went around the control panel was pushing buttons here and pulling leavers there and was smiling because he knew that even though Phoenix wasn't alive in the sense with a body, he could still save her. He knew that she wasn't just another victim and she was in the safest place in the universe but it could also be the worst.

The TARDIS dematerialized and made the famous sound of swooshing and rumbling. As the TARDIS rematerialized both Rose and the Doctor opened the door and found themselves on a spaceship. Just like in "The Impossible Planet" or exactly like in the episode. As the Doctor and his companion looked around Phoenix looked up and saw through his eyes what they were seeing. She saw the metal walls and before they did she saw the ood. As they panicked Phoenix's instinct was to shout like she would at the TV even though the characters couldn't hear her. Phoenix said out loud "They're just ood they wouldn't hurt you. Ood! Don't you get it, ood they never hurt people!"

The Doctor heard Phoenix as clear as day but didn't show that he did. He just looked around at the ood. He didn't think she knew what she was talking about. The ood had encircled them but then they stopped. One of them titled their head and said in a friendly and soothing voice "Hello, how may we help you?"

The Doctor insistently relaxed and Rose saw this and she to let out a breath. Phoenix said "See what I said. I knew they wouldn't hurt you."

The Doctor was surprised that she was actually right and he thought to himself "How did she know that. Someone who never has been in space and seen aliens just knew that a different species was harmless." Phoenix heard him but she didn't say anything and she was actually smiling that she could hear his thoughts because now he can't keep secrets. She was so caught up in the adventure already she forgot about her situation.

The ood took them to the owners and workers of the ship and they talked and asked questions on both sides. While they talked Phoenix was bored out of her mind and just stood up and walked around. She finally for the first time got to really take in her surroundings. She walked along the white walls and dragged her hand along them. But when she walked up to the edge of the second wall just before the wall that showed her what the Doctor saw she felt a groove. She moved her hand along the groove and it followed up on the wall and it looked as if the groove formed the shape of a door. Phoenix wondered what the door lead to so she leaned against it and pushed but she couldn't open it and there wasn't a knob so she could pull it open. So she walked back to the wall she first was against and waited.

After Rose and the Doctor were situated with the crew mates they were escorted to the extra sleeping corridors. Rose received a room next to the Doctor's. They said good night and went into their rooms. The Doctor just flopped down on his bed and put his hands under his head. All he could was concentrate on was talking to Phoenix and figuring out everything related to this big problem.

"So Doctor it's a pleasure to meet you!" said Phoenix with a smile as she stood up and walked around. The Doctor responded with a short and blunt "Nice to meet you to." That's what he said to her but she also heard all the words and everything he was thinking about like "What can I do now? What do I tell her? Is she safe in my mind? And how long will this last?" Phoenix stopped walking and said a in a sharp tone "Stop! Stop worrying, Doctor everything is fine or at least as fine as it is going to get." The Doctor sat up quickly he thought _how did she know I was worrying did I tell her I was_ _worried_ and then he asked "How did you know I was worried?" Phoenix said "Well I could tell just by the tone of your voice." She didn't want him to know that she could hear his thoughts. The Doctor laid back down and continued to talk but made sure not to think of anything else because he knew she could hear him even when he didn't want her to.

The Doctor relaxed though and said "Well let's get to know each other. You go first Phoenix! Anything you would like to say." Phoenix couldn't help it but smile even though no one in the universe could see her. "To be honest I'm just a normal girl that just seemed to get myself in a very unusual situation. I'm allergic to cats and dust mites. I love sci-fi and fantasy. My favorite food is pasta and bonus for you I defiantly know more than I seem as you could tell when we saw the odd." The Doctor was taking in all the new information but stopped and wondered by what she meant about the last thing she had said that she knew more than it seemed. Maybe it wasn't just a random accident that just happened to a random person. The Doctor spoke next "Well a lot might not surprise you of what I am about to say since this whole innocent occurred but number one I'm an alien from Gallifrey. I stole a TARDIS that just so happens to look like a police box. The TARDIS is also bigger on the inside and I travel through time and space." Phoenix wanted the doctor to think that this is all new information so she just went wow and cool every so often and she guessed it worked since he didn't ask her if she had already knew that. Phoenix sat down and said almost scared "Well I guess that's enough for today. All there is to do know is fall asleep.

Both the Doctor and Phoenix knew that they didn't know what would happen when the doctor falls asleep. They both thought anything could happen including: she could get erased from his mind or she could get lost in his mind somehow. The Doctor responded to Phoenix with a simple but sweet "Goodnight" and he almost didn't fall asleep since he was too worried of what would happen to Phoenix but he soon found himself sleeping and he hadn't even realized it. Phoenix on the other hand didn't feel the need to sleep she never felt sleepy in the white room or even wanting to sleep. She just sat there with the Doctor and watched him in silence until he fell asleep.

The screen went dark but there was still a lot of light in the room like the light that your laptop makes when it's dark. Phoenix just looked around to see if anything else was different or if anything looked off but nothing did and everything was normal. Phoenix was very bored and didn't know what to do; she had to wait hours until the Doctor woke up so she decided to walk along the walls of the white room once again like before. She felt her hand against the walls once again and then she got to the crease in the wall but still she couldn't push it open but there was a small bump on the part of the wall where a door knob would be. Phoenix decided to just go back to her wall and sit down and wait to see if a knob would form. It was about a half an hour later when Phoenix looked up and finally saw a full real door knob. Phoenix walked over to it and turned the knob she pushed on the door and it slowly opened. It was dark but she could see some sort of light. She waited in the doorway because now she had two choices either enter the door that had just now opened and risk her life or stay in the white room and be bored. After continuous back and forth on what she should do she came to the conclusion to enter the next room. _What could really go wrong? Aren't I safe in the doctor's mind?_

Phoenix entered the next room and held her breath and closed her eyes. On the other side she inhaled again and opened her eyes and to her surprise all she saw was a kitchen. The kitchen had wood walls and older appliances. There was one large light hanging from the ceiling and a table in the center of the room. There was one chair on each end of the table but only one side had a laptop and this was the side closes to Phoenix so she sat down. She put her hands on her lap and looked around and wondered where she was. _Was she still in the Doctor's mind or was she somehow on the outside?_ As Phoenix was looking around someone was opening the front door. She had no idea who it was and she was scared to find out but her curiosity was stronger than her fear and she wanted to know who it was. She heard someone walking closer; they were walking slowly and cautiously and as they stepped around the corner. Phoenix looked in surprise and saw it was the Doctor. The Doctor in his full suit and trench coat and he looked just as surprised as Phoenix. He walked to the other end of the table and sat down. They were both staring at each other in awe but somewhere in the mist of surprise the Doctor turned his face from aw to a smirk like he knew what was going on. Phoenix looked at him with a very confused face and asked "what is this place and what's going on?" The Doctor still smirking said "Well it every easy to see where we are. It so obvious!" Well it's not to me!" said Phoenix "Of course not it isn't to you, your just part of my dream. You act confused because your just the part of Phoenix from my subconscious of when I first meet her confused and disoriented. Everything here all just part of my dream. Sometimes I can't tell when I'm dreaming until I wake up but this is defiantly a dream this time. I must have fallen asleep. I hope the real Phoenix is okay." Phoenix smiled because she knew that she was the real Phoenix and now she would get to hear whatever the Doctor was thinking about her.

Phoenix then said to the Doctor "Well, if you think you know what's going on here then what do you want to do since it is your dream?" As the Doctor responded he put is feet crossed over one another on the table and said "Well, if this is my dream then why don't you tell me some stories and I will tell you some of mine!" The Doctor wasn't stupid even though he said he thought it was a dream it never left his thoughts that he was talking to the real Phoenix. Phoenix looked at him with big eyes and said "Fine, I'll tell you a story." And Phoenix wasn't stupid either because she knew if she wanted to keep up the rouge that she was just part of his dream she couldn't tell him something he hadn't already known. So she ran her finger along the laptop in front of her and opened it. To not lead the Doctor to think she was the real Phoenix she started her story without any hesitation. She had seen many Doctor Who episodes not all but a lot so all she had to do was chose any episode before the events of the future. Phoenix told the Doctor all about the episode "Rose" since it was the first episode of Doctor Who that she had watched even though it wasn't the first one in the show's history. She replaced all the names and made the story about two humans fighting against not aliens but machines. During her story telling she would look down at the laptop. The laptop was like any other but with a plain white background and only a few icons on the screen. They read: Memories, Doctors, Dream, Transfer, Controls, and Storage. By the time she clicked on Controls because that was the one she had the most questions about she had finished her story. Phoenix looked up at the Doctor and he wasn't smiling anymore but he didn't seem anger just thinking. He and Phoenix looked at each other for a second and then the Doctor gave a little smirk and said "I guess I have to tell a story now don't I but first what's with the computer?" Phoenix exhaled and folded her hands on her lap and said "Well, if you must know I have this laptop because I'm recording what's going on it helps me process and cope with what's going on." Phoenix knew that was probably her worst lie yet but she had to if she didn't want to make the Doctor worry that he had to go insane so Phoenix knew nothing and if she wanted to know more about the Doctor.

Phoenix hated lying to him and she felt always at odds with him for trying to keep things a secret but she told herself that eventually she would come clean and tell him everything when it was needed. So the Doctor told his story and it was about part of the Great Time War. While he was telling his story Phoenix looked at the laptop and saw that the screen had loaded since she clicked on the Controls icon. Phoenix noticed that on the side of the screen there was a list on controls. Some were listed as Lift left arm=A, Move Right leg forward=L, and each control had its counterpart. The picture that the screen had displayed was what the Doctor could see but not the one in the dream but the one in the real world. As Phoenix could tell the Doctor's story was coming to an end she pressed T to bend and since the Doctor was laying down that meant that he sat up. The screen then showed the Doctor rising and Phoenix could see his High-tops, striped pants, and trench coat. She knew then that she could control the Doctor but only when he's dreaming so in a way she could make him sleep walk. She laid the Doctor back down and closed the laptop. The Doctor finished his story and then Phoenix's vision got blurry and was going in and out of being clear. The Doctor looked at Phoenix and said "I must be waking up then." They both stood up and phoenix walked over to the Doctor with the laptop in hand. Phoenix looked up to the Doctor and shook his hand and said "Farewell Doctor but may I say dreams and can easily turn into nightmares so please watch out." The Doctor looked shocked at her but shook his head and said "Farewell to you to." The Doctor watched as Phoenix left through the door she had come through but he noticed just as she closed the door the only color he saw was white, just a bright color of white no other landscape. At that moment he knew she was the real Phoenix. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and exited through the door that he had come through.

Phoenix entered the white room and walked over to the wall where the door was she slid down and rubbed her face; she couldn't believe that had just happened. It took the doctor a few minutes to wake up but when he did he asked "Are you ok Phoenix?" She smiled and said "Yes, I'm fine." Neither one of them told the other what they knew.

For the rest of the day everything was fine according to how fine Doctor Who could be. Phoenix didn't interrupt the Doctor or what he was doing very often but when she did it was when she saw best. There was close calls, yelling, death, and running, lots of running. Everything was going according to plan but then something struck Phoenix cold in the heart. When she heard the voice, the devil, or the beast whatever you wanted to call the thing possessing Toby say "The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. (Meaning Jefferson) The scientist, still running from Daddy. (Meaning Ida) The little boy who lied. (Meaning Danny) The virgin. (Meaning Toby) And the lost girl, so far away from home. (Meaning Rose) The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon (suspected to be the Doctor) and last but not least the storyteller. Everything sounded find to Phoenix at first because that's what he was supposed to do. Say who each person was but he said the storyteller and no one was left but Phoenix. She got off the floor and immediately walked over to the screen wall and touched in awe. _How on earth did he know who she was and at the very least that she even existed?_ Everyone was terrified by what he had said and the Doctor told Rose not to worry. When everyone was ok Ida started counting her fingers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,….7" She then counted everyone she knew that was alive and counted "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,..." She looked up at the Doctor for an answer and he knew right away what she wanted to know about. He smiled and made light of the situation by saying "Well, so much for an all knowing being. He can't even do simple math. We can't possible take him seriously." Ida chuckled and Jefferson said "You heard what he said. Even though he might not know simple math we should at least treat him like a real threat. He pretty much hit the nail on the head when it came to me so I don't want to mess with him. Let's go."

Everyone but Rose, Phoenix, and even the Doctor were satisfied with the answer that the Doctor gave. Phoenix and him knew that was a poor excuse and Rose knew something was up with the Doctor.

After the adventure was over and they returned to the TARDIS the Doctor smiled and looked up at the center console but Rose just stared at him. He looked over at her and stopped smiling and asked "What's wrong?" Rose kept on staring at him and said "What is going on? You didn't seem upset over the girl dying like you would be and you covered something up, I don't know what, with a poor excuse? Who is the storyteller? Who is this seventh person? Don't lie to me?"

The Doctor put his hands down on the console and looked down and thought to himself "Is it ok for me to tell her? Is it best? I can't lie to her." Phoenix paced back and forth with her hands on her head and took a deep breath and said "Yes." The doctor was surprised since he wasn't sure if she could hear his thoughts and now he knew. Phoenix stood against the far wall and said "Do it. It's not going to do anyone good if we keep this from her." The Doctor shook his head and stood up. He walked over to Rose, touched her shoulder lightly, and motioned her to sit down. As she sat down he leaned against the console and started to explain everything.

He said "So you remember when we saw the girl die back in London." Rose shook her head. "Well, her name was Phoenix to begin with she was just normal girl but what she had found was not." Continued the Doctor. All the while Phoenix was sitting down and listening and filling in any gaps the Doctor left in his story. He talked about the orb and what it could do and about how Phoenix for some reason did not fall asleep from the gasses deployed by the ceptains. The Doctor said "When I ran to her she died in my arms and I thought the legends about the orb were just legend but I was wrong in doing so." Rose then understood and connected the dots to complete what had happened. She looked up at him and asked "Is she with us? Is she there in your head?" The Doctor nodded yes. Rose was in shock and amazement. She stared at the Doctor and circled around him. Phoenix walked up to the screen wall and was just as amazed because Rose Tyler was actually looking at Phoenix without knowing it. Rose stood in front of the Doctor and simply asked "How? Are you sure because I really am having a hard time believing this."


End file.
